By Your Side
by CielleFuntom
Summary: Estaba hambriento, aburrido y tenía que esperarla, mientras ella en la biblioteca seguro estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo con los libros. Quizás Maka no debió dejarle su bolso del colegio. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Ni soul Eater ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor, Atsushi Okubo, la historia sí es mía.

Aquí les dejo otra historia.

* * *

><p><strong>By Your Side<strong>

**POV: Soul**

"Olvidé devolver un libro"- Murmuró mi compañera horrorizada, fue un susurro pero su tono era el mismo que usaría para anunciar un cataclismo - "Iré a la biblioteca"

"¡Oye! ¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana? No pasa nada si sólo es un día" - La detuve tomándola del brazo.

"¡Claro que no!" - chilló ¿Tenía que dejarme sordo? - "¡Nunca me prestarán un libro de nuevo!" - Se zafó de mi dispuesta a ir a la biblioteca. Que exagerada.

"Ahh, vale como quieras. Me voy a casa" - Me encogí de hombros saliendo; no iba a acompañarla y esperar que entregara el estúpido libro y terminara saliendo con cinco más.

"Espera, solo tardaré unos minutos" regresó corriendo para dejarme su bolso y después perderse entre los pasillos del Shibusen. ¡Agh! Me obliga a esperarla y encima me hace cargar sus cosas. Hump, ya que. Deslicé mi espalda por la columna hasta quedar sentado en el piso, podría dormir mientras la esperaba, no, mala idea si vuelve me llamará vago y me golpeará o peor si me encuentra Stein me disecciona.

Miré de un lado a otro esperando ver a alguien conocido ¡Que nerds! Todos se van temprano a casa. Un sonido me interrumpió. Corrección, que bien que no hay nadie por aquí, no cuando tu estomago hace esos ruidos, nada cool. Muero de hambre pero la cafetería está al otro lado, moriré antes de llegar.

Esperen tenía el bolso de Maka. Ok, sé que es un _poco_ gay andar revisando el bolso de una chica y más si esa _chica_ es Maka pero ella lo dejó en mis manos así que no era mi culpa. ¿Cómo se abría esta cosa? ¡Cuántos bolsillos tiene! Sacudí el bolso haciendo caer todo su contenido en el suelo.

¡Aja, ahí estan!

Tomé tres barras de chocolate de entre el montón de cosas ¿Quién diría que Makita era como cualquier mujer llevando tonterías en la bolsa? Regresé mi atención a mi precioso botín; quite la envoltura de uno y lo tragué casi sin masticarlo. Adoraba esas chucherías (*) por dos razones: una es que no sabían horribles y la otra es que mi técnico también las amaba y podía molestarla diciendo que su trasero estaba engordando. Se ponía tan furiosa que su cara semejaba un tomate maduro. Reí ante el recuerdo.

Mejor meto todo antes de que regrese, ahora bien ¿Dónde iba esta libreta? … ¡Bah! Qué importa si todo esta adentro no se dará cuenta. Algo se enredó en mis manos ¡Maldita cosa suéltame! …Oh solo eran los audífonos del reproductor … je, ella odia que toque sus cosas; si ya iba a golpearme por comerme sus chocolates, mejor hacer que el crimen valiera la pena.

El reproductor fue un regalo del viejo verde para su cumpleaños, no amo a Spirit pero lo besaría, gracias a él Maka ya no ponía esa horrible música a todo volumen en el departamento, ahora solo canta con un cepillo como loca, pero algo es algo.

Me puse los audífonos. La verdad no me gusta la música en este formato prefiero escuchar una buena pieza de jazz en un tocadiscos o aún mejor ¡En vivo! Pero por ese momento me conformé, sino me entretenía con algo terminaría haciendo cosas que enojarían a mi técnico.

Comenzó la canción, uhmm no, siguiente ¡Qué melodía más deprimente! Nota mental: llevar a la chica a terapia antes de que se vuelva depresiva, siguiente, ¡No, que horrible!, siguiente, siguiente, SIGUIENTE, siguiente. Mi cara adoptó un gesto desesperado, no había nada decente.

Avancé una canción más, si no era buena aventaría el reproductor a la pared, que me agradezca por salvarla de eso que escuchaba. Oh esa la conozco; Maka la ha estado tarareando durante días mientras cierra los ojos, pone esa cara rara y sonríe, luego me mira y dice que sería lindo que _alguien _le cantara al oído. Ja, si creía que yo lo haría lamentaba decirle que Soul Eater no canta. Creí que ya habíamos pasado por esto, no la llamaría ángel (*) y definitivamente no cantaría una canción como esa.

No era tan mala como las demás, cabía la posibilidad de tocarla en piano, era sumamente fácil pero la letra era demasiado vergonzosa, era una declaración en toda regla. Apenas si estaba aceptando relacionarme con más personas, para de buenas a primeras andar pregonando amor por el mundo, no, las palabras nunca me parecieron convenientes para expresar, prefiero la música o los gestos, eso si que vale, las palabras se malinterpretan o se olvidan pero una buena canción nunca sale de tu corazón y un gesto deja una marca imborrable en el alma. Ya he expresado mis sentimientos varias veces, si no se da cuenta es su problema…

Escuché un ruido. Conozco esos pasos.

¡Al fin! Comenzaba a pensar que se había perdido. ¿Qué trae ahí? Lo sabía, trae dos libros bajo el brazo. Desconsiderada, yo aquí muriendo de inanición y ella tranquilamente buscando sus libros. Ahh la verdad no tengo ganas de una cena quemada, solo por esta vez invitaré algo de comer a Maka.

**POV: General**

Guardó rápidamente el reproductor en el bolso para después levantarse perezosamente y caminar hacia la rubia que agitaba la mano al final del pasillo. Pasos antes de llegar a ella se detuvo y hurgó en sus bolsillos, ella también debía tener hambre.

"Toma" - le arrojó un chocolate que atrapó hábilmente. Le susurró un gracias mientras se entretenía rasgando la envoltura sin percatarse que eran los mismos chocolates que ella había comprado esta mañana.

Aún estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que Maka no viera la sonrisa apenada de su arma y menos aún escuchara el susurro que escapó de sus labios, algo muy parecido a una canción.

_"…I'll be by your side whenever you fall…"_

* * *

><p>La canción se llama "<strong>By Your Side<strong>" y la canta Tenth Avenue North. Quiero decir que sé que esta banda es religiosa y no pretendo ofender a nadie ni convencer a nadie de nada, sólo tome la canción porque me inspiró y la letra me parece hermosa. No hago propaganda de nada.

Aclaraciones (por si alguien es de otro país y no conoce la palabra o sólo por que tenga curiosidad si no la sabe):

* Chuchería: golosina, comida chatarra.

* "Ángel": *Spoiler del manga* en el capitulo 63 (si no me falla la memoria), Maka le dice a Soul que sería lindo ser llamada aunque sea una vez Ángel. (Esa parte me dio ternura aww)

Gracias a las personas que han leído mis historias y a las que me han dejado un review (**Bro-Chan, Kasumi-Keiko11, Liz.I'****m, Cheethan Black, Kabegami Amateratsu**) perdón por no agradecer a cada una como se debe, suelo escribir oneshot-s eso me lía un poco y solo tengo este espacio pequeño para agradecer y sé que no debo abusar de él; también agradezco a las que han agregado mis historias a favoritos. Me hace muy feliz que les guste lo que escribo.

See you! ~


End file.
